UNA NOCHE DE TERROR
by chibichibi Twilighter Greyssed
Summary: Edward no cree en cosas paranormales hasta que por cuestiones de trabajo se muda a un pueblo, a una casa donde le hará cambiar su forma de pensar...


DISCLAIMER: La trama de la historia es completamente de mi autoría, y personajes son de la señora Stepenie Meyer.

**Hola. Hoy les traigo un One-Shot Sobrenatural\terror muy cortito, que esperó que les guste. :)**

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO QUE PUEDE MOLESTAR A LECTORES SENSIBLES.(también la ortografía jajajaja) ESTAN AVISADOS...**

* * *

><p><strong>UNA NOCHE DE TERROR.<strong>

Edward.

Bueno...Pues ..Quisiera contarte lo que me sucedió hace un año atrás cuando me mude a Forks, un pueblito pequeño de apenas seis mil habitantes, a las afieras de Seattle. Me había mudado aquel lugar por motivos de trabajo, la empresa para la que trabajo decidió hacer una sucursal en aquel pueblo. Mí jefe me mando de encargado para supervisar que todo marchara bién. Solo tenia que estar un mes. Un mes era todo lo que necesitaba estar en aquel pueblo tan pequeño.

Dos dias después de que mi jefe me propusiera ir al pueblo ya me encontraba allí. Al llegar a la casa que habia aqlquilado, me dispuse a bajar mis pocas pertenencias que traia conmigo. Al cabo de dos horas ya me encontraba instalado en aquel lugar. La casa era normal, como cualquier otra casa a la que alquilas, ya que no te quedaras mucho tiempo allí.

.

.

.

Los primeros días de mi estancia en el pueblo note que algo raro pasaba con mis vecino. Cada vez que me veian entrar o salir de la casa, me veian como si hubieran visto un fantasma y corrian a meterse a dentro de sus casas como si yo fuera a hacerles algo malo. Eso era extraño, pero no me afecto ya que yo no me quedaria para siempre en aquel lugar. Al septimo día alguien valiente toco a mi puerta. La abri para ver quien jabía sido el valiente. Para mi sorpresa era una chica. La mujer era bajitd, debía medir 1.50 de altura, tenía el cabello un poco más arriba del mentón y apuntando a todas direcciónes. Vestia unos jens y una camisa a cuadros y zapatillas de piso.

-Hola- sonrió amable.

Levante una ceja asombrado. Me sosorprendía que alguien de este pueblo se atreviera a dirigirme la palabra.

-Hola - respondí.

-Me preguntaba si...¿tendrias tiempo de conversar un rato?

Esta chica si que iba directo al grano. Me gustaba. Era guapa, pero no era mi tipo.

-Pasa.

La chica se adentro a la casa con cautela, como si fuera a ver algo realmemte male. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

-Toma asiento - le dije señalando uno de los sofá, la chica vacilo un poco, pero accedió.

-No quiero que pienses que mis intenciones de venir aquí son malas, he venido por que creo que es necesario que lo sepas.

-Y...¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?- le pregunté.

La chica se retorcio las manos. Suspiro.

-Lo siento. No me he presentado, Soy Alice...Alice withlook.

- Soy Edward-me limite a decir-. ¿a que has venido?

Alice se volvio a retorcer las manos. Trago saliva.

-Hace...hace un par de años atrás -comenzó - , una amiga vivia en esta casa...Y...mi amiga no tuvo un final feliz en esta casa.

-No te entiendo. Habla claro.

-Ok...- suspiró- .Mi amiga murió en esta casa en circunstancias horribles: fue asesinada por su esposo.

Levante una ceja interrogativamente. Era claro que no ,e esperaba eso. Y no me importaba.

-Mira ...No sé quien seas y tampoco me interesa... - No dedejó terminar mi frase.

-Solo te quiero prevenir...Desde aquel día pasan cosas muy raras en esta casa, las personas que han venido a vivir aqui se van horrorizadas en cuanto les ocurre algo paranormal. Sé que pensaras que estoy loca, pero de verdad pasan cosas raras. Mi amiga no era mala persona, pero supongo que después de lo que le sucedió ...Creo que su espiritú ronda por la casa asuntando a los hombres...

Eso era una tontería. Las cosas paranormales no existían. Bueno, al menos yo no creía en esas cosas.

-Bonita manera de darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos -dije sarcásticamente.

-No sabemos por que la familia de Isabella sigue rentando la casa cuando ellos saben de lo que sucede en el lugar.

-No me interesa quien haya vivido en este lugar- dije cortante.

-Sólo pensé que sería bueno decirte. Nunca he hecho esto. Pero de verdad, busca otro lugar para quedarte.

¿porque seguía escuchando eso? Cuadre los hombros.

-Creo que hora de que te marches.- Fui a la puerta y la abrí para que se marchara.

-Lamento haberte incomodado - dijo la chica marchandose de la casa.

Cerre la puerta detrás de ella y fui a la habitacion para prepararme e ir a trabajar.

.

.

.

.

Todo en maldito día me la pase pensando en las cosas que me había dicho la mujer. Era claro que no me asustaba lo que me decia, simplemente tenia curiosidad por lo que habia pasado anteriormente ahí. Sacudi la cabeza para despejarla cabeza." Mierda Cullen. No seas morboso", me regañe mentalmente.

Ese día me fuia a la casa y hice mi rutina, la que había empezado desde que llegue al pueblo: iba a trabajar, llegababa casa, cenaba y dormia. Eso era todo lo que hacia.

.

..

.

Faltaba una semana aproximadamente para largarme del pueblo. La idea de volver a florida me emocionaba. Con mi estancia aquí, apendi muchas cosas. Y la primera era que odiaba los días nublados, extrañaba el sol y a las chicas en bikini. Tambien estaba el hecho de que no habia tenido un buen polvo en tres semanas. Pero bueno...mi estacia aquí se acabaria pronto y me largaria del pueblo

Era lunes. Me econtraba en el baño dandome una ducha cuando escuche la puerta del baño abrirse. Me asome para ver quien jodidos era, pero cuando mi vista se detuvo en la puerta esta estaba completamente cerrada igual y como la deje. Termine mi baño y tome una toalla, enredandola en mi cintura. Salí de la ducha y fui a la habítacion a cambiarme. Minutos más tarde desayune un plato de cereal como todos los días. Y por ultimo fui a lavarme los dientes, cuando llegue al baño note que mi cepillo de dientes no estaba donde lo habia dejado la noche anterior: a mitad del lavabo. Mi cepillo se encontraba perfectamente acomodado junto a la pasta de dientes en el necer. Eso me parecio extraño, pero no le di mucha importacia ya que algunas veces olvidaba cosas como todo el mudo la hace ¿no?

Mas tarde fui al rabajo.

.

.

.

Por la noche; llegue a la casa, estaba malditamente cansado. Al adentrarme me sorprendió ver que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida. "Demonios" . Me enfurecí. Me encabronaba que alguien de mis jodidos vecinos hubiera entrado para hacerme creer que aquí andaba algo mal. Fui a la cocina y tome lo primero que encontre: un cuchillo,tení que defenderme si era necesario. Revise la casa minusiosamente de arriba a abajo, pero mi búsqueda fue inutíl por que no encontré nada. La casa estaba completamente sola . No le di lucha importancia al asunto ya que me encontraba jodidamente cansando y todo lo que quería era dormir. Fui a la cama y me acosté en ella quedándome inmediatamente dormido.

.

.

.

De pronto algo frío -No sé que fue- roso mi rostro. Me levante rápidamente quedando sentado sobre la cama. Mire en todas direcciones buscando que habia sido aquello frio que me toco. No vi nada ya que todo estaba obscuro y mis ojos todavia se encontraban adormilados . Parpade varias veces hasta que estos se acostumbraron a la obscuridad, entonces pude notar que la ventana que se encontraba a un lado de la cama estaba ligeramente abierta y las cortinas se movia ligeramente como si el viemto las hiciera moverse.. Me levante de la cama y fui a cerrarla - No me apetecia enfermar de gripe.- Camine hasta la ventana y tome el cristal empujandolo hacia delante para que se cerrara. Pero me sobresalte al ver un par de dedos marcados sobre el cristal. Un ligero escalofrio recorrio mi espalda que hizo que rorobótica mente me girara hacia la entrada de la habitacion. Diablos no podía ser verdad...Camine hasta la puerta y la abri. Algo dentro de mi me decia que no saliera de la habitacion . Mi curiosidad fue más grande y revise los pasillos de la casa como esperando encontrar algo, pero no encontre nada. Iba a mitad del pasillo que me coconducía a mi habitación. cuando las risas de una niña pequeña se escucharon a mis espaldas. Me gire rápidamente y logre ver a un diminuto ser correr por e pasillo de la casa. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y la puerta se cerro de un fuerte portazo detrás de ella.

-¡Encuentrame papi! - gritó la pequeña niña al otro lado de la puerta.

¿Pero qué mierdas estaba pasando aquí?

Camine rápidamente y abrí la puerta para decirla a la pequeña niña que saliera de mi casa. Pero cuando abrí la puerta la habiatación estaba completamente a obscuras. Encendí la luz. No había nadie en esa habitación

-Hey! Quién quiera que sea, le exijo que salga inmediatamente de mi casa - medio grité, en parte para darme un poco de valor, ya que un escalofrío más intenso recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Jacob...- dijeron a mis espaldas. Inmediatamente gire y me encontré nuevamente con la nada.

-No soy fan de las bromas, así que quien quiera que sea exijo una jodida explicación.-Espere cinco minutos, nadie salio de su escondite o dijo algo. No tuve otra opción más que ir a mi habitación. Me senté en el borde de la cama, el sueño se había ido y las escenas de hace rato se burlaban de mí en mi cabeza.

Trate de dormir cerrado los ojos y con tanta hasta el número mil, pero no pude conciliar el sueño.

No se en que momento de la noche me quede profundamente dormido. No me di cuenta hasta que comence a soñar.

Me encontraba en la casa, en la misma cama, acostado. Era de día. Alce la cabeza por instinto y vi a un mujer, ella me devolvio la mirada y sonrió ampliamente.

-Buenos día dormilón - dijo haciendo su sonrisa más amplia.

Por mi parte la mire asombrado. No sabía quien era. No la había visto nunca.

La mujer se levanto de la cama dejandome verla por completo. Ella era bonita. Tenia el cabello castaño rojizo, tenia ojos color chocolate profundo, tenía tez blanca como la porcelana. Y un cuerpo apetecible. La mujer se paro frente a la cama e hizo un puchero hermoso.

-¿No te gusta como me veo Jacob? -preguntó socorronamente.

No dije nada. No entendia por que me llamaba de aquella manera.

-¡¿No te gusta mi apariencia?! - dijo, esta vez gritando. Iba a decirle que yo no era ese tal Jacob.

Quice abrir mi bca para responder, pero no podia hacerlo, algo me lo impedia. Cerre los ojos por un momento, tratando de tranquilizarme . En cuanto los volvi abrir ahí esta ella. La escena era la misma a diferincia que una pequeña niña estaba detrás de ella. La pequeña niña era igual de bonita que su madre. Tenia el mismo color de cabello, los ojos un chocolate mas obscuro y su piel era un tono más obscuro que el de su madre. La niña me miro temerosa. Luego salio de las espaldas de su adre y extendió las manos hacia mi, mostrandomelas. Deposite la vista en las muñecas de la niña y me horroricé al ver que estas lucian con un corte y sangraban. Levantenla mirada hacia la cara de la niña, fue un grave error, la niña tenía un aspecto horrible. En su rostro había moretónes y en la parte superior izquierda tenia un gran corte que sangraba. Asustado cerre nuevamente los ojos . "Esto no es verdad, esto no es verdad", susurrénpara mi mismo. Abri nuevamente los ojos con la esperanza de que esto hubiera terminado. Pero no todavia me encontraba ahí. Levante la vista cuidadosamente para evitar la imagen de la niña, ella ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Te amaba Jacob- dijo la voz de la mujer-. ¿porqué lo hiciste?

Las palabras de Alice resonaron en mi cabeza "fue asesinada por si esposo" Oh, no...Ella pensaba que yo era su marido. El que la habíanasesinado.

Busque con la mirada a la mujer y la encontre en lanpuerta de la habítacion.

-Nunca te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a mi bebé, a nuestra bebé- dijo acercandose a la cama donde me encontraba desde el principio del sueño.

-Yo...No..- dije con dificultad, algo no me dejaba hablar.

-¡Nada !- gritó. Un chillido estridente salió de aus labios. Aquel grito era tan escalofriante que me hizo temblar del susto. Mire a la chica que estaba frente a mí, ya no era la chica bonita de hace rato, ahora lucía horrorosa. Tenia un corte el el cuello de lado a lado que atravesaba toda su garganta. Tenia golpes por todoslados al igual que la niña pequeña. Su tono de piel era verdosa. Y su ropa estaba toda estropeada por la sangre. De pronto el día se hizo noche. La chica volvio a gritar haciendo que los cristales de la casa se rompieran en mil pedazos haciendole más cortea sobre su cuerpo. Todo era horripilante.

-Para porfavor - conseguí decir en un murmulló - No soy quien creés.

Su rostro se ensombreció más.

-Largarte de mí casa- grito y desapareció de mi vista.

Me incorpore de la cama quedando sentado bañado en sudor. Espere que mis ojos se adaptaran a la obscuridad. Esperaba que todo esto hubiera sido solo un mal sueño. Pero era un error, Mire la habítacion horrorizado. Todo estaba tiradonen el suelo, los cajones de los buros estaban boca abajo, la ropa estaba revuelta y tirada en todas partes, la maleta que había traido con mis cosas estaba al pie de la cama.

Me asuste. Me asuste demaciado. No era fiel creyente de las cosas paranormales. Pero eso ya había cambiado.

Tome todas mis pertenecias y salí de la casa lo más rapido que pude. Subi a mi auto y lo emcendí. Mori por última vez la casa y note que en la habitacion en la que dormia en la ventana se encontraba la mujer y la niña , ellas me veian de una manera alegre como de alguien que se va de viaje viaje y regresara pronto. Gire rapidamente la cabeza volviendo la vista a la carretera y me marche de ese pueblo sin mirar atrás.

Unos años después supe que la casa estaba abandonada y que la familia de la chica habia encontrado a un tal Jacob el asesino de e Isabella y su pequeña hija.

Fin

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? Desde hace rato yenia ganas de hacer algo de esto pero no me atrevia ya que piensé que diran qie estoy loca jajajaja( bueno, si. Un poquito) Bueno...pues puede y que mañana nos veamos con otra historia más o ,enos como esta. Ha...y si por casualidad leen "papá de alquiler" o "Eres Mía" les aviso quw prontó tendremos capitulos. Eso es todo<p>

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
